The Missing
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: I left him, my daughter, my family... it just didn't seem right, now 70 yrs later they have found me, thinking im missing... RxR... Canon Pairings eventually, OCxOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new one, haven't done twilight in awhile. RxR please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight and dont plan on it **

**The Missing-Chapter One**

* * *

It hasn't been that long, has it? I look at the calendar, 2079; I guess it has been that long.

"Man, 70 years already?" I blow a piece of my ebony colored hair out of my face. Looking at the clock I slowly get up, if you call human sprint pace slow for a vampire.

Putting on black skinny jeans, my biker boots, and a red halter top with black leather jacket and aviators. I get on my Ducati Monster 696, black with sliver trimming, pulling out I get on the street, it isn't long before I get to the parking garage for VIPS only.

I catch my reflection in one of the chrome mufflers, taking my aviators off I see the honey eyes I always hated. Even though I knew it was better for society to drink animals. Sighing, even though it was just reflex, I put my sunglasses back on and I walk down the stairs. My thoughts drifted to Edward again. His face, his voice, his smile, I remember him biting all over me when Nessie was born. I catch myself smiling. Returning to my hard shell I remember all the times they call me. I hated it.

Poor Edward he didn't know I was using him, yes I did feel love a long time ago but it didn't last. No matter any way he tried, I would always be the way I am now. I left him for someone else, someone who then left me, so I became a cold shell. I was in London when he called again.

"Hello this is Bella," it was silent on the other end, "well if no one is there I'll just hang up."

"Wait," it was Alice, "Bella please it's been years you should have gotten over it!"

_You don't know how much Edward misses you._ I looked at the phone, squeezing it tighter in anger I broke it. Her voice in my head was still there. Being able to read minds and have telekinesis was horrible, my head was always transfixed on one mind, _His._ It haunted me during my times alone in my flat all the time.

I walked into Virgin Records; I was an executive producer for the company. The band I was helping now was "Vintage Icon", Alternative Rock. They were waiting for me.

"Yo, Elle you're late, come on we have a new song to try," they were all vampires and the lead singer was my best friend.

"Whatever lets go." Heading to the elevator we head to the penthouse with the recording bay and sound studio. All six of us piled into the tiny space, Me, Meghan, Whysler, Scarlett, Gavin, and Tristan.

Meghan was changed around my 60 year mark as a vampire; her age is around 18 or 19, it was when Whysler was still a feeding on humans and went wild while we were vacationing in Colorado. She was my height, but had blonde hair with black undertone, if you had to stereotype her she was the prep, not totally but mostly that.

Whysler was changed by me about my 32 year mark, his age is around 17 or 18, he's a nice guy, and he's the base guitarist, simple, almost like Jasper but has a bit more personality. He's 6'4" with Black hair, like jet black; he likes his rock so he's more into the band shirts and baggy jeans.

Now the only two vamps in our coven that are mates, are Scarlett and Tristan, They are also the "oldest" at the age of 23 or were both changed by the Cullen's when I didn't know them. Or just when Jasper and Edward went all psycho. Scar and Tris met when Scar went to Paris for awhile. Match made in heaven. Scar has dark red hair with hints of black undertone, while Tris had brown hair and glasses (I don't know why he still wears them) Scar plays the lead guitar, and Tris is the drummer.

Gavin is the back up guitarist, he found us when Meg was hunting when she was just changed, he's a bit short with short fiery red hair, he told us that he's from Scotland, he leaves to visit his other coven every once in a while, that's why he's back up guitarist. He's a very stylish guy; if you had to match looks he would look like Prince Harry, but a little more trim. His age is around 19 or 20, so he's the oldest out of the three of us, excluding Scarlett and Tristan.

Which leaves me, I still look like me, still dress like me, just more stylish, but other then that the only thing that slightly changed about me was my hair. The Ebony with bronze undertone. It's my signature that helps my coven find me if I have run off.

It took them two hours to record their new song which was pretty good, it was a lot of fun, we all love the music, but we were also interested in the money. We all hung out in the recording bay for awhile, just making songs on a whim, mixing, and chilling.

When we took a break Gavin stepped up, "hey guys I'm sorry but after this I'll be gone for about three months 'Kay?" we all got up and hugged him as we set back to work.

Once done, my friend, Meghan and I went to go shop around, she had to change first, which was simple, she just used her power. She could change physical appearances' and also allow our "vampire glow" to be erased.

"Meg, Elle, don't over do the credit cards this time please?" Scar was always keeping track of the account so we didn't just "run out" eventually.

"All right Scar!! See ya guys later," we headed out to Meghan's BMW m3, gunmetal grey with tan interior. Oh and its turbo charged, "Come on lets head out."

* * *

It didn't take us long to be in Paris, and on the Champs Ellyese, four hours and 10,000 pounds later we headed back to the estate. Meg was driving when silver, Volvo, no VW Phaeton drove past the driver startled me, blinking the image of the driver was still in my head. A bronze haired, honey eyed teenager, around 17.

"Edward." Looking in the rearview mirror I see the Phaeton turn around, "Meg step on it."

"All right Elle, I'll take the back roads," swerving in and out of traffic, I remember that they know my number, and they know "Bella" is in Europe, this wasn't good. I pull out my iphone, putting Scar on speed dial.

"Ello, Scarlett Lansing here," looking back again I see now a red Shelby Mustang behind the Phaeton.

"SCAR!! Edward, he's here, and has friends, get everyone to Ireland NOW." She gave a quick yes then gone, Scar's power was to teleport, either the person, herself, or inanimate objects. I put my shield up on Meg's mind; they won't be able to get to us once at the estate.

"Elle, this is bad, look," turning my head away from the Phaeton I see Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett standing in the middle of the road, with Emmett's jeep behind them.

"STOP MEG!!" slamming on the breaks she slides only within three feet of Carlisle, her breaks smoking. I get out of the car, my aviators still on; Meg gets out and checks out her breaks.

"Damn, I hate it when this happens," I look over to see Meg staring at the smoke. She turns to me and nods. We were going to play dumb.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the UK, this is our territory," masking my voice to sound British. I was clenching my fists, they were here again.

"Oh just that we were wondering if you could help us find a girl named Isabella Cullen?"

Meg tensed up as Edward gets out of his Phaeton, Rosalie getting out of her Shelby and Alice and Jasper getting out of the back of the car. We were outnumbered. Silently cursing myself for not having Whysler come along.

"I don't know who the bloody hell your talking about, you screwed up my girls car, and now your standing here like you own all of bloody England, so Get out of the way an' let us through."

Only mere inches from his face he blinks and sighs.

"Alright then, I'm sorry for intruding on your territory, it's just we need to talk to her," Emmett gets in his Jeep and pulls it to the shoulder, "so if you are fine with us following you to your house for us to talk a little more about if you've seen her then that would be nice."

I silently cursed myself again; Carlisle was to kind to turn down. Turning away I look at Meg and roll my eyes.

"Fine, just don't get any funny ideas." They all get in their cars, so now Meg's BMW leading the huge caravan towards our estate. Clutching my head I try to swarm all their thoughts out.

_That girl who talked to Carlisle, she's got attitude,_ Rosalie

_Oh she's got good style, maybe fun to shop with her, _Alice

_Bella, where are you, _Edward

"Elle, stop, you're going to give your dead ass brain a headache," in ten minutes we were back at our estate. Tristan's yellow Chevy Camaro was still parked outside, while Scar's Evergreen Mini Cooper S was no where to be seen, everyone else's car was either gone or at Virgin still. My ducati was still there too. That's when I noticed Whysler's Black Tahoe z71 still in the garage. And then I saw Gavin's white with red pin stripping Suzuki Hayabusa was parked in the drive way, I thought he was leaving for a bit after recording. Something was up.

"Meg, something's wrong, why is only Scar's car gone?" she scrunched her eyes and nodded in agreement. Pulling into the six car garage we get out and go inside. No one was home except Whysler.

"Whysler, where is Tris and Scar?" he nods to upstairs.

"Scar didn't want you two to be left all alone; she's calling some friends for help. Tris is upstairs."

I sigh and the doorbell rings, I went over and Carlisle was at the door. All the Cullen's walked in and sat on the couch, pairs sat together as Whysler, Meghan, and I wait for Tris and Scar. We realized that with all of us except Tris and Scar being 19 that means they were the "parents". Then Gavin walked in I could feel the pressure on him. With his power I would suspect so.

_Scar you and Tris have to act like Meg, Whysler, Gavin and I's parents!_

_Alright Elle, even though we are only 23? And im kind of busy getting Dee and Jas to come right now… tell Tris…_

_What should I know? And I Agree with Scar, we're only 23._

_Hello adoption!_

Within three seconds Tristan was already downstairs. He was wearing a black button down shirt with dark jeans, his hair tossed to the side. His glasses not on, he looked a lot older without them.

"Elle, who are these people, an' what are they doing on our property?"

He sounded so strict compared to the laidback drummer Tris; this was Tristan Lansing, executive manager of vintage icon.

"Sorry for intruding it's just we have a few questions about a girl name Isabella Cullen. We were wondering if you would tell us if you have seen her or heard from her at all within the last 70 so years," he looks at me again, looking away he continues, "she had brown hair, she looked a lot like your friend there."

"Elle, my name is Elle," he smiles and nods in apology.

"Well, let me introduce everyone, im Tristan, you met Elle, the blonde is Meghan, then you have Whysler, and the ginger is Gavin. My wife Scarlett is currently unavailable I'm sorry," he slightly bows; the Cullen's look at him and smile.

"Well, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper, while our daughters, Alice and Rosalie, are with their mates," they all seemed to have someone except Edward, who in turn was looking at me.

"Are you capable of telling us your powers?" Tristan stiffened, his eyes turning black he launches himself at Edward. Within seconds he has a vice grip around his neck.

"don't speak out of line boy or that pretty head of yours will be on the ground, but to answer you question yes," he let go and straightened his clothes and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder he squeezed genteelly.

"Elle you first," he let go and I stepped forward.

"I'm a telepath, and shield, I can read minds, move objects with my mind, and interact as werewolves do, and I can block others out of my families minds and block them from powers," stepping back I look away.

"Meghan your turn," Tris was really clam.

"I'm a shifter so I can change clothes, or shape shift into anything or anyone I want, and can block a vampires ability to shine in the sun," stepping back she leans against the wall.

"Whysler, don't get to wild," he grinned and stepped forward.

"I can control fire," he lights his finger. Steps back and hug Meghan.

"Gavin your turn," Gavin looked up and smiled.

"Persuasion and an extremely powerful empathic, so I can either take away your emotions or your free will, and I can sense the airs feel when people are around each other," he sighs and turns to Tristan.

"Your turn Tristan," he crosses his arms. Tristan smiles and steps forward.

"I can touch a book and know everything about it, I know about almost all the languages in the world, smarter then Einstein and know how to build a car from wood, so I can learn anything, including touching people I know what their deepest secret is," he looks at me and winks.

"Considering my mate isn't here I could tell what her's is," then everyone hears a poof in the upstairs and three pairs of footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late had to convince Dee and Jas to come with me, OH I guess they are already here, wonderful, I'm Scarlett," she smiles and walks down the stairs with the two other vampires.

Dee is short for Diane, and Jas short for Jason, they are mates and are around their early twenties, Dee has the trademark Irish blonde hair, she's also 5'2" and Jason also has the trademark Irish blonde he's 5' 8". They are Scarlett's closest friends that were changed when her class went to Ireland for the summer, only five people survived she said and said nothing else.

"Well it looks like were talking about powers? Well I can teleport, enough said," she smiles and hugs Tristan. Dee steps up and looks Emmett over.

"He's a wee bit puny if you ask me," Emmett growls and Dee smiles.

"Don't worry big guy if you ever arm wrestle with me you'll loose in the first three seconds, I have super strength and speed, more then the most powerful vampires," she smiles and skips back over to Jas.

"I'm Jas, I can fly, and control the weather, so I can make it snow in the Bahamas," he laughs and my whole family laughs along. It grows silent as Edward steps up towards me.

"You know where Bella is, tell me or I will kill you, or I'll have my daughter and her WEREWOLF boyfriend do it for me," I stiffened; I hadn't been this close since the day I left. I was getting nervous.

"Oy, back off Cullen," I look to my left and see Gavin stepping up, I consider him like Jacob was, my best friend, "or I'll make you kill yourself."

He smiles and every Cullen takes one step back. This makes our entire family burst out laughing.

"So are you going to help us? We've narrowed it down to either Europe or here, considering we last called her and the phone said London, England," Carlisle looked at all of us.

"Sure but on one condition," it was Gavin who spoke up, "keep bronzy blonde away from Elle."

"I think I have a good place to start looking," my entire family smirks at my comment, and we all were thinking the same thing.

_Let's play..._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it, RxR if you want it to continue, it will anyway but if you want long chapters do so.**

**Red aka Victoria ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey there again, alot of people liked the last chapter i saw, so being kind as i am, uploaded the next one :). Now here's the deal, if at least 1 person can review i'll upload the next one. Have fun reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own any book, band, or car (except a tahoe) in it. only my OC's_**

* * *

**The Missing- Chapter 2**

* * *

We were on a plane to Italy, not that we all appreciated going to the Volturri to help, but Aro has connections. We needed his guard to "track" down Bella; the Cullen's were so naive sometime.

"Elle, are you sure about this, Aro knows your secret, he'll use it against you," Whysler was sitting next to me in our seats. I looked outside, only twenty more minutes. _Why couldn't Scar just teleport us?_

"I don't know, but we need to see Aro before the Cullen's do," looking away the plane started it's decent. I look back at Gavin; he looked completely pissed to be with the Cullen's. He had his ipod in; I could hear from my seat that it was his normal rap, Imma Be, by the Black Eyed Peas.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please put all seats in their upright and locked position and all tray tables secured and closed. Thank you.'

As soon as the gate opened I was out of that plane faster then you could say I'm out. Running through the airport towards the waiting car I didn't give the Cullen's a chance to catch up. Jumping in the Ferrari I hit it in gear and I'm out. Leaving, my family behind as well I rush into Volturri.

"ARO!! I NEED TO SEE YOU NOW!!!" bursting into the Grand hall, I see Aro talking to Demetri.

"Ah, Bella so nice to see you again," he smiles and gives me a hug, returning the hug I look up at him.

"The Cullen's are coming and they don't know I'm Bella and I don't want them to know I'm Bella, please Aro, don't tell them who I am, so call me Elle why they are here, I will even eat three humans now for the leverage," I was pleading, I didn't want to go back to the Cullen's, yes I did love them, but not as much as I used to and not as much as my family now.

"Agreed, I'll bring in three people now, and I'll call you Elle, while they are here and saying that I saw "Bella" about three months ago saying she would spend sometime in Germany, does that work?" he smiles at me.

"Oh thank you Aro, and can I do the drinking thing now before my family gets here, they are back with the Cullen's," he nods and leads me into a separate room. Looking in the room I see a person, old and frail, almost dead, the person nods at me and closes his eyes, holding back a dry sob I drain him dry, now adrenaline kicked in as a younger male walked in, he too knew what was coming and I did the same. By the third person I didn't know what I was doing, and was on a high.

"I want to be one of you," shaking off the high I see a teenage boy, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked 15, I looked at Aro and nodded.

"This is going to hurt boy, for the next three days," and I bit his neck, he flinches then goes limp, and I can see the pain as he thrashes while being taken out of the room.

"Alright nice job Bella, we will send the boy to you after the change, and I'll keep my end up, for they are here, close your eyes and center yourself your eyes are pink," he turns and I follow him back.

"Ah! Carlisle it's so nice to see you, and I see you've met the Lansing's too, "he raises his arms and then walks up to Carlisle and Tristan, "so what has brought these two fine covens to me today?"

"Aro, we need to find Bella, do you know any location she might be at?" Aro turns towards me and then squints his eyes as he thinks.

"I saw her three months ago, she said she was going to Germany," he then turns to Carlisle, almost looking sinister, "why are you trying to find Dear Bella?"

Carlisle steps back, obviously scared my family steps behind Aro, all having a sinister look on their faces.

"Well, her daughter, she well um, is in some trouble, and we need Bella's help," I stiffen up, my daughter… in trouble?

"How so dear Carlisle," Aro takes a threatening step forward.

"She got tangled up with another Werewolf pack, and has gone missing, Jacob is hysterical, and Bella would really the only one who could find her," Aro puts his behind his back.

"Well I will give Bella the message if she so happens to come by after you have gone, now get out, Lansing's stay behind please," the Cullen's file out, "keep them going, I'll have Demetri track down Renesme, then when the time comes, you will need to repay me Bella."

"Are you sure this is going to keep them away?" Gavin spoke up, his red hair fiery in the dusk sunlight.

"It should, the Cullen's love Bella, and it will give you guys time to disappear from the troubles in Ireland I heard are stirring up," he raised his eyebrow, "now if you don't mind I would like for you to go. Oh and Bella, thank you for coming and visiting, the boy will be at the estate in four days."

We all filed out and Gavin looks to me. Anger evident in his eyes..

"What boy? Elle, what did you have to do," anger gone as he felt the disappointment rolling off of me.

"I had to kill three humans, one a 15 year old boy, I changed him instead," we all looked at Scar, she nods and with then a gust of wind and a loud crack we are back at the Estate.

* * *

"Oh Scar?" she turns to me.

"What happened to your car," she looks around.

"What do you mean it's been here the whole time," she laughs and looks confusingly at Tristan, "and if someone took it, that would be a bad thing, it has records of where all the vampires are in Wales…"

"Well, it was missing when we came back from Paris," she freezes and bolts out the door. Tuning into her thoughts I audibly curse.

_Damn werewolves. _

She teleports back inside completely anxious. And extremely angry.

"Do you know what the wolves could do with those files? They could hunt down every single coven in the entire country of Wales!! THAT"S WHAT COULD HAPPEN!!!" She starts to get her coat.

"Scarlett, don't go, I don't think it was the McGavry wolves," Tris looks his wife in the eyes, "we would have smelled them, and this is something else…"

He looks at me and he takes Scar upstairs, turning to Whysler I rub my temples.

"Tris is right, it wasn't wolf, the Cullen's and I would have known," this was racking my brain enough.

"What do you mean it wasn't wolf?" turning around I see Alice and jasper.

_That Elle girl looks so familiar,_ Jasper's thought made me look away. Scarlett looks at Alice and Jasper and then looks to Tristan she looks away, noticing her body language he lunges for her, then she was gone.

"Elle, what's going on, we need to look for Bella and Nessie, and your worried about Mutts?" Alice takes a step forward.

"It's more then that, Scar is like the catalogue for all covens in Ireland and the UK, currently someone or something has stolen the records for every coven in Wales, which means that all of those vampires are in danger," I was within inches of her face, anger emanating from my voice.

"Oh," she seemed so small underneath my glare, stepping away I look towards Gavin, he knew vampires in Wales.

"Sorry Elle, but I have to go, see ya in a couple weeks, I decided to cut it down with all this happening," he hugs me and then is out the door, I hear his Hayabusa kick up and run down the driveway.

"Well, we need to find those files, or at least have an idea who took them, and then we can see if Bella is in Germany," grabbing my keys I head out the door. Cursing when I realized my car was still in the shop and my bike still at virgin records.

"Whysler you're driving lets go," I turn around and see that none of them are moving. Alice walks up to me.

"You look so familiar, have we met before this," she cocks her head to the side, stepping awkwardly out the door I run.

_Elle, come back, we need to wait for Scar,_ Tris's voice echoed in my head, sighing involuntary I turn around. Walking back in the door Alice was waiting there.

"I'm sorry Alice, I over reacted, no I haven't met you before," she frowned and I went and sat down on the couch, "Tristan I'll try to pin point where Scarlett is."

Going into a meditative state I look for Scarlett. Then I heard a scream, I smelled blood and the stench of werewolf.

* * *

"Scar's in trouble, and it's with things that smell nasty have fur and we don't like," I see out of the corner of my eye Tristan go even paler then normal for a vampire.

"Scar…" I see him start to shake.

"Tristan, calm down, we know where the territory is for the wolves so lets head out and we can go and get her."

_Bella's not in Germany there are clues for Wales however,_ this was Edward, the rest of the Cullen's would be here in about fifteen minutes.

"We are going to Wales, we have fifteen minutes, Meg, Whysler you know what to do," I rush out side to the Tahoe and pull it on to the driveway.

"Oh god, Scar, what have you done," Tris had his head in his hands I could tell was in some serious emotional pain. _Who knows what they've done to you…_

_

* * *

_

**_Well here is another chapter, not as long as the last but i hope ya like it either way. RxR please_**

**_Red aka Victoria :)_**

_

* * *

__

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but after going through lots of busy days and the stupidity of writer's block Im back. Hopefully for longer this time.**

**On to the next day. Which leads into the next year. Which leads to the new life ahead.**

**I don't own any of the character's except my OC's**

**

* * *

**

Pain. That's what I felt when I first entered her mind for the second time, so much pain could never come from a vampire like Scarlett. Tristan was fiddling with his watch anxiety I pinned his attitude as.

"Elle?" looking over meghan is right in front of me, her eyes pierce right through me.

"Yea?" her expression doesn't change, she was serious about something, nothing that I knew of yet.

"He's going to find out eventually, remember, on the full moon, what happens to you!" she was angry, but she was also right.

Slamming my head into the back of my seat in frustration I think about the upcoming full moon, where how I looked now would disappear for one day. I looked like Bella on a full moon.

"I know Megan, and it's only four days away, I have to be gone when that happens I can't have him show up and then take me away again," she slapped me.

"Stop it! Right now! He's not going to take you away and he's not going to come anywhere near you, Gavin will make sure of that," she smiled and sat back down.

Looking out the window I see the world go by, it flashes, incoherent time frames that keep me forever frozen in place, as a person who will never die, yet forever suffer. _Stop it! Your going to get yourself into trouble again._

My mind reeled back, it wanted into his mind. And I was going to do it. Closing my eyes I relaxed and entered.

_It was the meadow, much like it was when we Killed victoria, and when we sent the Volturri away. He was laying down in the grass, sparkling as per usual, his hair longer then normal, it could almost cover his eyes, it was all swooped to one side, his brilliant gold eyes shone the sun._

_I sat down next to him, I didn't say anything, he was looking at the clouds, that's when I saw the tear trickle down his face, it was almost invisible with all the sparkling of his granite skin. _

"_Bella, I'm so sorry," his voice echoed in my head, causing me to gasp and scramble away from him. My heart broke in to and I gasped, it hurt just like before, when he first left me. Coughing I look up, he was looking straight at me._

"_Get out. You have no right." he growled and the surroundings changed, the grass melted into black smoke, the air swooshed into a black oblivion, now it was just the two of us._

"_Actually Edward, I do," concentrating I opened my eyes, I could feel myself go back to normal, my brown hair come back, looking up I see he is wide eyed. Again the surroundings flashed back to the meadow. But it was ghostly as if half there._

"_Bella?" taking a deep breath I nod, however as he inched forward I let go of his mind._

Opening my eyes I could feel the prodding of him still in my head, my shield went up. That was a big mistake I should have known it.

"Elle? What did you just do," Tristan looked at me, his expression in almost pure anger.

"We need to get to Scarlett. Now," Jumping out of the car, I decided to run. I hear my family behind me, we were urning as fast as possible towards the deep mountains of Wales. Near Blarney Castle was the Wolves main camp. These wolves were viscous, they were one of the oldest packs, even older then La Push Pack. Tristan was now leading us, he knew where to go, jumping over an old log we jump into the river which leads up to the Blarney Castle.

That's when I remembered the pain. These wolves loved to torture Vampires which are found on their territory, they also loved to hunt vampires down and kill them. We were their one force against their form of slaughter, Scarlett told us once that they went on rampage and almost wiped out the entire vampire population in Scotland.

Rounding another bend I see blarney castle in sight, looking up we see that it's growing dark, the moon almost at full. _Four Days Bella._ Stopping in a big field I smelled them, they were here, waiting. A faint hint of Scar's scent was mixed in, Mint and Vanilla. Slowly I walked up to the castle, it's dark shadows even visible in the low lighting.

"Elle over here," Tristan's voice came from inside the castle ground's forest. Dashing across the short space he was frozen to a spot. In front of us was blood, animal to be precise. Bending down I see Scar's ring. Amongst the blood it shimmered in the dull moon light. He knelt down next to me, his honey eyes brimmed with sadness he picked up the bloody ring, twirling it around he clenched onto it.

"They want to draw us in, there after you, I don't know why, they are using Scarlett as bait, they are at the camp," his voice cracked. Anger boiled in me, reaching out to Scar I tried to find her mind. The wolves made it hard for me to find her, that was when I found the slight sliver of her.

Opening my eyes I see her curled on the ground, shivering, she was covered in animal blood, almost serving as an ironic scene. Her hair messy and torn, perking up a little she looks at me, her eyes dull.

_Leave Elle, they can't know your here, they have Nessie._

Choking back bile I race forward, ignoring the screaming Tristan behind me, these wolves were getting on my nerves. Not to mention the Cullens' I could sense were now on the castle grounds with my family. Briefly going back into Edward's mind I almost collapsed.

_I can't believe Elle is Bella._

Slamming into a tree I curse, still a vampire and still clumsy. Scarlett's voice still rang through my head, at this point I didn't know what to think. 1. How did Nessie even get to Wales, 2. What happened to Scar. And 3. Edward knows who I am.

* * *

**Another day, another chance to write. Again sorry it took so long but hey at least i got it up! **

**RXR**

**Red aka Victoria ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the wait, but School is School**

**I don't own Twilight, only my OC's**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Elle's POV (Bella)-

Trees blurred passed me, dark forms in my peripherals that they were closing in on me, yet I ran faster, I needed to get there. The smell assaulted my nose not moments later, stopping as I see three forms, two wolves, one human. The human in the middle I could tell was the leader, his eyes glinted in the moonlight.

Unlike his counterparts his eyes shone green while the wolves shone red, the sign of their bloodthirsty lifestyle. A growl escapes my throat, the Alpha walks forward, I know to stand still, if I moved even the slightest inch my head would be rolling not he ground next to me.

"Bella Cullen... Or is it Elle Lansing now?" his accent laced with malice as he circles my body, his hands held behind his back while his pale chest, chiseled like Edward's, it almost glowed in the pale light we had.

Staying silent I see his eyes flicker up to mine, he stops in front of me and stands taller, he was six foot five and towered over my form.

"Smart Girl, come with us," slowly he turns around and whistles, the wolves all flanked him, two behind me I knew that Tristan and the Cullen's wouldn't have a chance against them, their wolf bodies were twice the size of the La Push.

Going through a couple more turns and we entered a clearing, in it a ruined castle, it was erie, with the moon shining it's blue light over it, almost showing that it has been forgotten, yet only a few yards away is a whole encampment of houses where the wolves stayed.

The leader whistles again and the wolves change and head back to their respected houses. The Alpha turns to me.

"So Isabella, you need to choose, your daughter and her pup? Or your beloved friend?" he starts walking towards the castle, he waves me to follow, reluctant at the decision I knew I would have to make he skillfully moves through the ruins.

* * *

That's when I smelled the blood, it was human, animal, and wolf all mixed together, it sickened my senses. Zoning out I focus on Scarlett, yet I couldn't find her.

The Alpha stops and chuckles, looking up I see him tap his index finger to his temple, "Trying to find your friend aren't you? Well this you need to make on your own," he points to the left, "That way is your daughter and her pup, while right is your friend."

He turns and faces me, "Unless you have a better idea?"

He smirks and I couldn't suppress the growl that escaped my throat.

"Hold your tongue Cold One, you only get one!" he abruptly turns on his heel and marches off, standing there the wind that picked up howls through the ruins, looking slowly to the right I know Scarlett would want me to get Nessie, and I sighed, for I knew she was right. Turning left I take the few turns and almost choke.

In front of me was Nessie curled in a ball, much like Scarlett when I connected with her, yet there were multiple scratches all over her body, and Jacob lay crumpled still in his wolf form next to her, his fur matted and bloody, curled around her. They were both breathing, sighing I shook Jake a bit. He growled, and when he looked up shock spread through his two massive eyes. Whimpering he nudged his nose against Nessie, she wasn't responding, picking her up he led me back out of the ruins.

We saw the clearing empty, silent as well, nodding to JAke he sprinted into the woods, all well aware of what would happen next, stepping out of the Ruins, Nessie still in my arms, walking the few steps to the edge of the ruined castle six wolves appeared, one of them holding Scarlett, who looked much worse then Nessie and Jacob.

She was just a bloody mess, her hair torn, clothes as well, anywhere where they could have hit her and scratched her they did. The Wolf was dragging her by his jaw by her wrist.

"Well, Isabella, you thought that we would allow you to leave? I would have aloud he mutt to take her back to your little coven, yet now you three are stuck here," he gestured to Scarlett, Nessie and I, he had walked out form behind a barn, along with five more wolves. Completely outnumbered. Growling I stood my ground.

"Don't even think about it Dog, you let all three of us go or we can finally have the Volturri deal with you, I bet Marcus would love to kill you all," smiling I see him falter, he feared Marcus, yet his face turned to anger.

"ENOUGH!" he whistled and the dogs lunged at me and Nessie, jumping I land on the wall, "No no no, don't do that Isabella, aren't you forgetting someone?"

Turning around I see Scarlett held by the hair by the Alpha, her eyes clothes and completely limp, he had his other hand around her neck, fully prepared to rip her head off.

"ARGH!! Fine," clenching my jaw I jump down and the dogs lead us back into the ruins. Scarlett being led along with us, they lead us far up, taking twists and turns that could get anyone lost.

* * *

Finally we stop at a large chamber, it's fully covered and is the farthest back I would believe in this maze. They throw Scarlett in there, and the Alpha gestures me in along with Nessie in my arms. Walking along the crunchy ground wet and full of dead leaves he bows, whistling two dogs block the entrance. I set Nessie down gently, she stirred as the new ground was wet and cold.

"Scar?" nudging my friend her eyes flicker open, confusion crosses her face. Then she wakes up and jumps. Cringing at all of her cuts.

"Elle why are you here! I saw you, you aren't supposed to be here, when I get strong enough," she trailed off and looked at the dogs, she nods without having to think I knew what she meant.

"Scar?" looking up at the moon I curse.

"Yes Elle?" I look at her, it was hard to see her like this, all bloody, along with Nessie

"They're coming," she smiles but I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Who's Coming?" I freeze, I knew that voice all too well. Turning around I see him, standing where the two wolves were not moments ago.

* * *

**I hope this is long enough for ay, hopefully more when I can think straight.**

**Ciao!**

**Red aka Victoria ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome. One new chapter. I rock. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, and I'm glad I don't at this moment.

* * *

**

I could have fainted right there if I could, his hair just the way I remembered, his eyes still that honey color, he wasn't angry, wasn't mad. Just then Jakes wolf form came prowling past Edward, and came to stand by Nessie nudging his body up against hers.

"what's going on," his voice was silk to me, _no you can't do this to yourself again. _

"I'm getting my friend out of here, that's what," Scarlett looked at me through her still hazy expression, she knew what I was thinking, if we didn't hurry this up something bad was ogin got happen and fast.

"I'm sorry Edward but I have to be going, come on Nessie, Jake," he froze, _shit I slipped._

Scarlett looked at me then Edward, his eyes immediately grew into a deep black, he stiffened, she took that as a cue, I saw out of the corner of my eye her grab onto Nessie, and then my ankle and I was sucked out of the trance I was in. Opening my mind I see that the wolves had temporarily let the shield down, I adjust my foot, Scar took that as a sign and zapped us out.

We were back on the grounds of Blarney Castle, Scar was exhausted, her eyes glassy and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Sorry.. Couldn't get far enough," the Cullen's looked at us and started walking slowly to the small scene we caused.

"Jake I'm going to take Nessie to a safe place," he nods his big head and I pick up my daughter, I see in the back of the trees a blurred form, I took off in a sprint towards the house.

"Come back here now!" his voice faint, he was still farther back from my position, his footsteps were getting closer, I picked up the pace, I could smell the distinct smell of London in the distance, taking a sharp right I swerve through the trees and out onto the road, putting Nessie on my back I look back just for a moment, I see Edwards blurred form dart past the road, taking a deep breath I use all of my strength and speed along the road.

_Bella, get to Volterra the Volturri won't allow him into the building, _Tristan's thoughts invade my own, I was just thinking the same thing_. _I blazed through London, making sure to stay towards the slums and not the main boulevards, it only took a couple more minutes to reach the sea. Looking franticly around I see one boat, sneaking on I turn it on and quickly head out to the water. I look back at my daughter who was lying on the coach inside the cabin.

"Nessie," I had walked over and tried to shake her awake, but the pain was evident on her face. It would take another hour before we reached Port in France, hopefully Edward hand't picked up our scent enough.

_He's back with us, he's furious, questioning whether or not they can trust us, what did you do? _Meghan's voice echoed in my mind again. As were most of the thoughts of anyone around. My shield was still up, the prodding from Edward's mind still ever persistent, _I'm going to loose it one day._

"Mom?" looking down I see that her eyes were slightly open, how was it that only her and Jake knew it was me?

"Yes," she smiled and closed her eyes again, smiling that I knew she was safe at last, since my family was giving me time to get to France it was best that she stayed asleep.

The voyage was cold, it felt cold to me at least, we were out on the open water when I felt the familiar tingle as my skin lit up. The twinkling was faint though, _I never really gave up my humanity hunh?_

The clouds then came back over the sun and we landed at dock in France, silently I took Nessie and quickly exited the vessel. Looking a quick left and right I sprinted off into the what I thought was the direction of the black forest. _My navigation skills are a bit bleak seeing I got lost once while in Germany._

Stopping just outside of Paris I got my bearings, having nessie on my back I went as fast as I could head long towards Volterra. While letting my body go on autopilot I went to what my family was seeing at the moment.

"_You! Who are you really hunh? Why has Bella been with you all this time," Edward was furious, Bella what did you do?_

_My family was in danger, the Cullens surrounded us and without Gavin or some of our other friends we barely matched them. _

_Oh, Scar, you're barely hanging on, I can't imagine what they did to you, especially when you told me about your school trip, what they did then to the vampires who saved you. _

I couldn't bare to go any further, it was their information to share, Scar had never told anyone the story of how she turned, only the at the surface details. It was known that these wolves loved to torture the humans as well. But it was a rumor.

"Mom, where are we going?" her voice was right in my ear, sighing I slowed just a bit.

"We are going somewhere safe, away from your father, whom could easily murder anyone at the moment," she hung a little tighter to me as she saw in the distance the large Romanesque castle. _She's barely holding on._

"Mom we can't go there," I stopped in my tracks, and a vision clouded the scenery around us.

"_Aaah, the child of Edward and Bella, how are you dear child," I hated his voice, the way he had cloudy eyes, and his short stature. _

"_What are you up to Aro, you know better then to start meddling up in England, If my mom found out," he snarled at me. _

"_Your mother! The person whom I'm trying to convince to come to us, the person whom I have to throw under a bus? I have to send those pathetic wolves, you know the viscous ones that would love to tear her new family limb from limb and burn the entire city of London to the ground," he spun on his heel and took a seat in his overly large chair. _

"_You my child, will be bait," I didn't understand what he was planning, when two very large wolves came in, Red eyes glowing, and then a man with piercing green eyes came forth._

"_Thank you Master Aro for our new chew toy, the pups will love playing with this lass, don't worry we won't tell her beloved mutt of our plans either," he stroked the back of my hair, "so little lass, want to have a little fun in the woods."_

"_Go to hell," Aro looked at me straight in the eyes._

"_Now now child, don't talk to your elders that way, you see your mother, and her.. Eclectic collection of vampires have a secret well one of them does, that jeprodizes the whole operation of Volterra and Angleterre," that stumped me._

"_You mean the United Kingdom?" he scowled again._

"_No, Angleterre is the only haven that vampires have left that has been the same before my time, ask Carlisle he might know of it, one of the remaining members of the Guard there changed him," he smirked and the wolf man with the green eyes tightened his hand around the base of my neck._

"_Come on little lass," he whispered it into my ear._

"_Oh and it's also the refuge to the only pack of werewolves left with abilities more then just shapeshifting into a wolf," he twirled around again, my entire body froze, he stopped abruptly._

"_Your mother is as good as dead, she has a secret that needs to stay a secret," smiling he walked out and my vision went black._

"Nessie, what was that," she groaned.

"Aro is after you," I dropped to my knees.

"Oh God, he's after what I know," I shivered, this wasn't natural for Aro, he would usually send Jane.

"We have to go back," her voice was soft, the wounds on her body were already healing.

"We can't, that would lead them to Scar, she told me the secret, we have to get to Russia, then from there we can take down the volturri, along the way I'll tell you why I left your father," she stiffened.

"Why you left?" she inched closer.

"Yes, every single reason why I left," then grabbing her hand we headed off.

* * *

_**Oh yeah, I'm awesome. For confusing you ahhaha, I did it too myself too, mostly the plot bunnies are writing this so don't blame me. **_

_**Red**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's been awhile, but writer's block, NYC, KS, and a wonderful musical, have left this a bit short, so anyway here is the next installment.**

**Disclaimer: You can't take my characters, for you don't know what they are like. But you can take Stephanie Meyers cuz we all do. **

* * *

I would continue walking forward if I wasn't so thirsty, we had decided to walk to Russia, not only to let us truly understand what happened to our once happy family, but also to reconnect and not get caught. It had been about 100 miles when Nessie finally turned back to me again.

"When are you going to tell me why you left?" her inner teenager came forth and cut through the calm silence that was within the forest. Stopping I take a big sigh and sit down.

"Fine why not here," rolling her eyes she sits across from me and hugs her knees to her chest.

"It was because of the trip I took to London actually, so I could meet some of Carlisle's old colleagues, I thought they could tell me about some things that could help you," she sniffed and blinked. Slowly she crept towards me and held out her hand.

"Why don't you just show me," I looked at the hand, it was possible, right?

"Okay, but what you will see might not be what you want it to be," slowly I opened my mind to her.

_I walked along the streets, it was dusk and the air was a tad chilly, I still wanted to remember this, I just didn't know why I wanted too._

_Quickly picking up my pace I see a row house coming up in front of me, the ornate 47 that graced the door told me that this was the place I needed to find the answer._

_Knocking I realized I probably could have rung the doorbell, slowly I heard the latch of the lock and the large wooden door swung open. The man was tall, his head had a very british haircut and his eyes had glasses. I even knew he didn't need them but it distracted most humans from the two large red orbs that lay behind them._

_"Bella Cullen I presume, my dear friend Carlisle told me you were coming, please come in," he beckoned me in, the furnishing were circa 1800 and the walls and air smelled of must and mold._

_Coming over to the living parlor, as he called it, there were two large chairs, both with claw feet, gesturing me to sit down I see him smile at me._

_"Quite a young Vampire you are, I'm surprised that you choose to come here, most Vampires here are four, maybe five times your age. But back to business, so you are the one to create a Vampire child, I'm very surprised indeed, but there are more pressing matters to discuss with you," he leaned down and his eyes grew dark._

_"There is a reason why Carlisle brought you to me Bella, something is afoot with the Volturri, not to mention the Vampiric world in general," he took a newspaper and gave it to me._

_"I don't see anything important about this," he smiled and leaned towards me._

_"Child, this is a Vampire Newspaper, you can't get this at your local market, my long time friend makes this, now take a look again," looking back down at the paper, I see that there were definite vampire titles within the piece of paper._

_"What is this about though?" he sighed and took the newspaper, he proceeded to get up and fetch another one, this one aged considerably._

_"This article was long before your time as a vampire, this is a story of a group of students whom went missing in Wolf territory, one of whom I found wandering around as a fledgling, but this is happening for a reason, it has recently happened too, the volturri WANT you Bella," his words slowly sunk in._

_"And if I stay with the Cullen's they would find me," he nodded and I groaned._

_"What am I going to do?" he looked into my eyes, pity and sympathy greeted me._

_"You need to move on from them, forget about the Cullen's Bella, if you want, I could make you hate them," he twiddled his ring on his left finger._

_"What happened to her?" he blinked and looked down at the ring, smiling sadly he looked up at me._

_"Wolves happened," he cleared his throat and stood up._

_"So Bella, what is your choice? If you stay with the family you have now, certainly they will be hunted down and used against you, or I could help you leave them behind, Carlisle will be the only one to know, it was his idea to keep you, and his family safe," sighing I look at the fire that was blazing in between our crystal hard bodies._

_"How would you be able to do that?" he smiled and held out his hand._

_"I can change your... Emotions around, I'll leave Nessie and her... Pet dog alone, but everyone else you will feel like they betrayed you, for they would not come and find you when you went missing," his eyes gleamed and I felt the rage bubble up within me._

_"I can't go back, but where will I go?" he softly smiled and went towards a small book. It's binding faded and the cover tattered from it's original Emerald green._

_"This book contains a document of sorts, almost a guest list, for all vampires whom I come across, you might like to meet Scarlett, she is dear to me, and be very good for you," opening the book the ancient writing was gorgeous, the lines swirled and tumbled between the lines of the musty yellowed paper._

_"Alright, I'll do it," his smile grew even wider, and he grasped my temple with one hand, and everything I felt like I knew changed, when I saw his face, I got angry, when I thought of that family, I felt betrayed. When I thought of Nessie, I felt sorrow for leaving her behind._

_"So, what is your new name, you will have to take the last name of Lansing, for that is my last name and I would like to be your progenitor," he bowed slightly and I smiled._

_"Elle, Elle Lansing," he smiled widely at the name._

_"That's a beautiful name Miss Elle Lansing, and welcome to Angleterre," he bowed again and the flames danced brighter then ever before._

"There you go the whole story," my voice was so quiet, Nessie was looking down at the ground, her eyes wide and she was still.

"I'm glad you didn't get changed that much Mom," she rushed to me and gave me a large hug, I felt her shiver and a silent sob came from her.

"It's okay Reneesme, I'm here now, and it's going to be fine, it will," she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

_However fine it can be for now..._

_

* * *

_**Viola! **

Until Next time!

**Victoria aka Red**


End file.
